


Christmas in Romania

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the holiday that's important, it's how you celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Romania

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Felaine, who successfully guessed one of the Holiday fics I wrote this year. She requested Charlie/Draco, prompt: Christmas in Romania. Sorry for the wait, sweetie!  <3
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas in Romania

~

“That’s the last of them,” said Draco, squinting. He grinned. “Our babies are finally out of the nest.” 

“Literally,” agreed Charlie as they watched the last of the baby dragons wing away. “Although they’ll be back.” 

“If only for regular meals, yes,” agreed Draco. “Still, it’s better they roam free than be cooped up here, and they need to learn how to be in the wild.” 

“True.” Charlie slid an arm over Draco’s shoulders. “Although I’m glad you get a break now. All that baby dragon raising was pretty intense. You didn’t get much of a Christmas.” 

“Neither did you.” Draco snorted. “Unless you count a glass of eggnog and a mincemeat pie on the run as a holiday.” 

“Which I do not,” said Charlie. 

“Me either, but it’s too late now, it’s February.” Draco didn’t seem too upset. 

“That’s no reason to skip the holidays,” said Charlie. “We can have our own Christmas celebration now.” 

Draco laughed. “The one that just passed was one of my better holiday seasons, truth be told.” His smile faded. “The one where Voldemort was living with us doesn’t bear thinking about.” 

Charlie’s hold on him tightened. “I’m sure it doesn’t.”

They turned away to return to the Reserve. “Anyway, what brought that on?” asked Draco. 

“Mum.” Charlie sighed. “She’s making noises about wanting us to visit and of course, she’s very upset that we missed the holidays this year.” 

“Did you tell her that dragons don’t follow the holidays that closely?”

“Of course, but this is my mum, you’ve met her.” 

Draco grinned. “That I have. But Christmas is well over now, so what does she want us to do? Visit for Valentine’s Day?” 

“Bite your tongue.” Charlie shuddered. “I plan to spend _that_ holiday in bed with you.” He voice dropped to a purr. “You’ll be lucky if I let you see daylight.” 

“Mm, sounds heavenly,” murmured Draco as they approached their shared quarters. “But that still doesn’t explain what she wants us to do about Christmas.” Reaching for the door, he pushed it open and gasped. “Salazar!” 

Charlie smiled. “She sent decorations and food,” he murmured in Draco’s ear as Draco took in the changes to their quarters. “And she insisted on putting them up herself. What do you think?” 

“Your mother was here?”

“Briefly.” 

Draco shook his head as he scanned their rooms. Where there had been the bare minimum in furniture before, now there was greenery draped over everything, a decorated Christmas tree, mistletoe and garland, and even floating Christmas candles. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here,” he said. Then, he coughed. “No offence.”

Charlie laughed. “None taken. I agree, actually. Mum does have a way of going over the top. Still, it is out of love.”

“I know.” Draco sighed. “So what are we supposed to do with all this stuff?” 

“Enjoy it.” Charlie propelled Draco towards the sofa. “Mum promised she’d come back and clean it up once we’ve had a proper Christmas dinner.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And just where are we to get that?” 

Charlie gestured and a covered tray floated towards them, settling on the low table in front of the sofa. After expanding it, Charlie lifted the cover to reveal a veritable feast. Roasted goose, potatoes, stuffing, gravy, roasted vegetables, fresh baked rolls, and even an assortment of pies were spread out before them. 

Draco blinked. “There’s enough here for ten.” 

Charlie hummed. “Or for two hungry dragon nannies.” 

Shaking his head, Draco reached for a roll, biting into it. “Mmm.” 

Charlie grinned. “Good, yeah? This is Mum’s forte. Let’s dig in, shall we? We don’t want to hurt her feelings.” 

“Heaven forbid,” said Draco around a roll. 

Despite the amount of food, they made a serious dent in it until, replete, Draco leaned back, patting his stomach. “I’m glad I don’t eat like this all the time. I’d be enormous.” 

Eyeing Draco’s trim figure, Charlie snorted. “I don’t see that ever happening.” 

Draco sighed. “So what do we do with the rest of this?” he asked, gesturing towards the leftovers.

“How about we have it for our next meal?” Charlie said. “Breakfast.”

Draco frowned. “Breakfast? It’s early afternoon.” 

“It is,” agreed Charlie, pulling Draco into his lap. “But it’s been a while since I’ve had you to myself with no baby dragons vying for your attention.” His hands busy removing Draco’s clothes, he purred, “I intend to make the most of it. Plus, since we’re celebrating Christmas, I should have a gift to unwrap.”

“Is that so?” Smirking, Draco started to unbutton Charlie’s shirt. “As long as I get one, too, that’s fine.” 

Leaning up, Charlie kissed Draco slowly, even as his hands quickly roamed his body, caressing him. Draco in turn writhed against him, arching closer, moans spilling from his throat when Charlie hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

Soon, Draco was riding Charlie, his hands braced against Charlie’s broad chest, eyes glittering as he looked down at him. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Charlie breathed. 

Draco clenched around him, making Charlie growl. He smirked triumphantly. “You’re not so bad yourself--” he murmured, his low, dark chuckle morphing into a moan as Charlie arched up, fucking into him. 

They didn’t last long and, when Draco started coming, Charlie held on just long enough to watch him, to drink in his expression of pleasure, before he, too, came with a shout. 

“Happy Christmas to me,” whispered Draco once he’d recovered, his face tucked into Charlie’s neck.

Charlie laughed softly, his arms tightening around Draco. _The happiest,_ he thought. “And to me.”

~


End file.
